Laptop
by Mariilyn Daphne
Summary: Kisah antara sang tuan (Sasuke) dan si gadis pinky berjidat lebar (Sakura) setelah pernyataan cinta bernada perintah/ Boleh aku meminjam laptopmu Sasuke-kun? Aku bosan /hn, pakailah/ Ini memakai password Sasuke-kun, passwordnya apa?/ eh... itukan.../sequel of My boss/ SasuSaku/ AU/ RnR?


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

A FanFiction by Mariilyn Daphne

.

Rated : T (Teen)

.

Genre : Romance and others

.

Warnings : Sequel fic **My Boss** , Sudut pandang benda mati (laptop), Alternative Universe, SasuSaku pairing, OOC (maybe), and others.

 **Untuk mengerti alurnya, disarankan membaca fic my boss terlebih dahulu ^^**

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

HAPPY READING *^^*

.

.

Ugh, sial seribu kali sial. Setelah kejadian pernyataan-cinta-tapi-bernada-perintah dari tuanku yang super-duper-ganteng-tapi-imut kepada si _pinky_ sang gadis pintar nan baik hati dan cerewetnya minta ampun tapi ngangenin itu (yah~, yang terakhir itu kata tuanku saat si gadis _pinky_ beberapa hari lalu sakit dan tak memberi kabar yang membuat tuanku seharian memandangiku sendu sampil melihat potret si _pinky_ yang tersenyum manis. Uh, sial seribu kali sial!).

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja ruang santai dan ditemani oleh pamanku si televisi yang dibiarkan menyala sedari tadi tanpa ingin ditonton oleh sang pemilik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tuanku yang gantengnya _ngegemesin_ itu loh ...

Hu'um, iya, si Uchiha Sasuke yang itu.

Kalian bertanya-tanya kemana tuan tampan-tapi-imut-ku itu 'kan? Sial seribu kali sial, di hari minggu nan cerah ini, dia sedang berduaan dengan si gadis _pinky_ di dapur (yang sial seribu kali sialnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka perbuat di sana! Ugh~). Tapi yang jelas aku sesekali mendengar kekehan—yang sial seribu kali sialnya lagi terdengar merdu— dari si gadis _pinky._ Yeah~ aku cukup mengenal bagaimana suara tuanku sendiri—dan tabiatnya tentu saja.

Tidakkah mereka merasa kasihan kepadaku yang sekarang sedang menjerit pilu sambil menggerutu minta perhatian dari sang majikan ini (yang pastinya itu percuma, karena takkan terdengar oleh siapapun)?

Ck, kenapa sekarang atensi dari tuanku yang super-duper-ganteng itu selalu tertuju kepada si gadis _pinky_? Kenapa? Ugh, sial seribu kali sial, rasanya aku ingin mereka membantingku saja. Oke, itu hanya candaan. Lupakan.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ jus tomatnya kutaruh di atas meja ya?" kata si _pinky_ yang mendekat ke arah ku. Ugh, sial seribu kali sial, dia menggeserku seenak jidatnya yang lebar itu agar gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah—yang kuyakini punya tuanku— bisa terletak sesuai keinginannya.

"Boleh aku mengganti siarannya, Sasuke- _kun_?" lanjutnya lagi sambil duduk di atas sofa disusul tuanku yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn." Khas tuanku sekali. _Khukhukhu_ , rasakan kau _pinky_ , tuanku yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu takkan berubah walaupun itu denganmu. _Fufufu_ , semoga kau cepat bosan dengannya dan meninggalkannya dan menjauh darinya, dan dan dan, taraaa~ atensi tuanku akan tertuju (lagi) kepadaku se-la-lu, kyaaa~. Ugh, sial seribu kali sial, aku benar-benar benda yang cerdas bin pintar ternyata, _khekhekhe_. Oke program, berhentilah tertawa nistanya.

Eh, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, hanya beberapa hari tanpa kabar dari sang _pinky_ saja sudah membuat tuanku bak orang _stress_ yang selalu memandangku (sebenarnya sih, wajah si _pinky_ yang ada pada diriku) dan lagi, sahabat karibku si telepon genggam terus-terusan mengeluh di tangan sang tuan yang selalu meragu untuk menelepon si _pinky_ atau tidak, lah, bagaimana kalau malah ditinggalkan? Uwow! Aku takkan bisa membayangkannya!

 _Cih, sial seribu kali sial, aku sedang dilema sekarang._

.

"Huh, tidak ada siaran yang enak, boleh aku meminjam laptopmu Sasuke- _kun_? Aku bosan~" rengeknya sambil mengelayut manja di lengan tuanku. Sial seribu kali sial, kau membuatku iri saja _pinky_!

"Hn, pakailah," jawab tuanku tanpa terlihat risih oleh perlakuan si _pinky_. Dia tetap terlihat fokus terhadap bacaannya sambil sesekali mememinum cairan berwarna merah yang tadi tergeletak di sampingku.

"Yeey~," girang si _pinky_ yang dengan kasarnya langsung menyalakanku. Sial seribu kali sial! Itu sakit tahu! Dasar tenaga monster!

Dan wouw, bukannya tuanku ini tak pernah mengizinkan seorangpun menyentuhku? Tapi kenapa giliran si _pinky_ malah ... — ah ya sudahlah, aku sudah mulai bosan bertanya hal yang sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Jawaban yang membuat programku kacau.

"Hm?" gumam pelan seseorang di depanku ini sambil mengernyitkan kedua garis di atas mata hijaunya. Ada apa?

"Hn? Ada apa?" sahut tuanku yang tampaknya mendengar gumaman si gadis _pinky._ Tapi tak mengalihkan atensinya sedikitpun dari sang buku.

"Ini memakai _password_ Sasuke- _kun_ , _password_ nya apa?" oooh~ itu yang membuatnya bingung tadi? Ternyata tentang sederet huruf pengenal untuk membuka programku. Kalau aku bisa membantu, aku akan mengucapkan _password_ nya kepadamu _pinky,_ itu mudah karena memang baru-baru ini diubah.

Tapi kenapa aku merasakan keheningan di sini? Kutatap dua manusia di hadapanku.

 _ **1 detik ...**_

 _Si Sakura menanti jawaban tuanku ..._

 _Si tuan menyesap minumannya .._.

 _Aku terdiam menyaksikan ..._

 _._

.

 _ **5 detik ...**_

 _Si Sakura (masih) menanti jawaban tuanku ..._

 _Tuanku tersedak minumannya sampai terbatuk_ (itu pemandangan yang langka, btw) ...

 _Aku terdiam ..._ (kau berharap apa, he?)

 _ **Yeah,**_ **password** _ **nya adalah ...**_

 _Eh ...?! bukannya itu ..._

.

.

Kutatap tuanku yang sekarang mulai (sedikit) kelabakan. Ada sedikit warna yang serupa dengan minumannya tadi tertoreh di pipinya —sial seribu kali sial, apakah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa itu terlihat sangat imut?

Sedangkan gadis di hadapanku semakin mengerutkan jidat lebarnya. "Apa Sasuke- _kun_?" tuntutnya.

Tuanku semakin kelabakan mendengarnya. "Ah! Itu ... kemarikan laptopnya. Akan kuketikkan."

Ada sedikit kecurigaan di sana. " _Enggak_ mau! Katanya _gak_ boleh ada rahasia-rahasiaan diantara kita 'kan Sasuke- _kun_ , nah, apa _password_ nya?" kata si _pinky_ diakhiri dengan nada yang sedikit menuntut.

"Ugh ... itu ...,"

"Ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"' **kau harus menjadi istriku Sakura** '."

"Eh?"

 _Yeah itu ...!_

 **END?**

 **An :**

Oke, ini apa? Apa ini?! Sebenarnya ini fic terbuat sewaktu dalam perjalanan memikirkan alur fic **my boss.** Dan jadilah sequel ini terselesaikan terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum fic **my boss** itu ada. (aneh kan?). Dan maaf baru ngupdate nya sekarang ya (nyari hari-hari penting soalnya).

Oh iya, Di fic **my boss** kebanyakan salah fokus ya kalo itu sudut pandangnya dari bingkai foto ato hpnya papa sasu? bukan, itu laptop-chan :3

Yang paling susah dari buat cerita itu ternyata buat judulnya kan? :'( yang **my boss** itu juga asal ngetik (alhasil jadinya salah D"x ) fic ini juga ga tau mesti buat judul apa, makanya terbuat **laptop** (supaya ga salah fokus lagi) *oke ini curcolnya kepanjangan

Yang udah nyempatin mampir makasih banyak, dan untuk para reader, reviewer dan yang udah memfollow fic **my boss,** saya ucapkan makasih yang sebesar besarnya *peyuk atu-atu

Untuk fic **LAPTOP** ini, berkenan meninggalkan jejak? :3

— **BONUS** **—**

"EEEHHHH?! APA SASUKE- _KUN_?!"

"Ck, **kau**. **harus**. **menjadi**. **istriku**. **Sa-ku-ra**. Apa kurang jelas?" ucap tuanku sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari si _pinky._

"Bu..bukan itu... a..aku 'kan tanya apa _password_ laptopmu, tapi kenapa kau malah melamarku, Sa.. suke- _kun_?" cicitnya sambil menunduk. Dapat kulihat wajah si _pinky_ itu berubah warna menjadi seperti surainya (tapi lebih pekat lagi).

Tuanku menolehkan kepalanya kearah si gadis. Tak jauh beda, wajahnyapun memerah (walau tak separah si _pinky_ ) diiringi dengan seringaian _sexy_ khas tuanku.

" _Baka_ , itu tadi _password_ nya." Katanya sambil mengangkat dagu si _pinky_ dan menyentil jidat lebarnya. Si empunya jidat meringis karenanya.

"Tapi ...," lanjut tuanku yang kemudian mengecup bekas sentilannya tadi, semburat yang ada di pipinya semakin tak bisa disembunyaikannya. "Kalau kau memaksa, apa boleh buat, minggu depan kita menikah."

Sebelum gadis di depannya ingin membantah, tuanku memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan selama beberapa detik.

.

.

.

 _ **Setelah itu ...**_

 _Tuanku (semakin)_ blushing ...

 _Si_ pinky _(semakin) memerah ..._

 _Aku? Apakah aku harus mengubah warna_ casing _ku agar terlihat kompak dan (_ _ **semakin**_ _)_ memanas _di sini? UGH!_

— **END** —

Riau, 10 February 2016

With Love,

M. Daphne


End file.
